Sway
by Annamonk
Summary: This is what comes of my sudden urge to play with my plot bunnies. I hope you enjoy it. It's not my leaf pile, but i love jumping in it like a deranged toddler.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared at the stick in her hand for a moment before tossing it into the bin with the others. She'd run to the chemist this afternoon because she had to be sure. The spell could have been wrong, all twenty times she'd done it. Now, there really was no question. Muggle and magical methods were both positive.

She leaned back against the tiled wall and fought down the wild surge of magic flaring up within her.

The joys of magical pregnancy.

Morning sickness and accidental magic.

Bloody buggering fuck.

She'd thought this part of her life was done. Her children were mostly grown. Not that it mattered at all. Witches were fertile into their eighties. She knew the facts. She'd been careless just once.

One night of frivolity in a lifetime of responsibility hadn't seemed too big a deal. Her divorce was final. Her children were safely tucked away at Hogwarts. So, she'd had an extra pint and spent the night actually enjoying sex? Did fate have to deal her this hand?

Things with the Weasleys were tense enough, but this was sure to send the lot of them through the roof. Molly and Ron would be apoplectic. Harry and Ginny would both frown as they offered support that never materialized. She was going to be on her own. Not that her ex husband's family would keep their mouths shut.

Ron would love playing up as the scandalized ex. The papers would fill with lurid speculation. Rose and Hugo would probably spend their summer at the Burrow just to avoid her. This was going to hurt them. She rubbed the back of her neck. Just imagining telling them was intimidating, but that would only be the beginning. Rose's temper was sure to get the better of her, and Hugo would probably pull another stoic withdrawal like he had done after the divorce. There was no way to avoid the ugliness.

She looked down at her still flat stomach. There was a precious life in there. She hadn't planned for it. She would have to make some major changes in her life in the next few months, but this felt right. Despite everything, it really did. She pressed her hand against her abdomen. She wasn't going to fall apart.

There were things to do.

"We need to tell your daddy." She sighed and patted her stomach. "He deserves to know."

She didn't imagine he would want to be involved, but it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Harry glared at the report in front of him. There was no doubting this was another group claiming their place in the hierarchy of the stupidly evil. The damage they'd done in the muggle neighborhood had taken fifteen aurora and eight certified obligators to fix. The blood they'd used to paint their threat on the house that had once belonged to the Grangers had been feline, but it was still grotesque. This particular group was rather well informed. Finding the Granger's old place wouldn't have been easy, and the feline blood made it personal in a way.

He pushed back from his desk. He was so tired of Pureblood prejudice. He was tired of facing down the same old stupidity. Being an auror had been a link to his father, but he didn't need that link anymore. He had children of his own. He understood more about watching them grow than his father had ever had. He also knew a bit about protecting his loved ones.

He needed to have everyone shore up their wards and link into the office.

He'd prefer it if he could stash everyone at the Burrow until he'd rounded up this latest group of idiots, but Hermione wouldn't be welcome. Molly blamed her for the divorce, and she had a point. Hermione had asked for the separation after all.

Not that she had been wrong. Ron was happier now. Hermione seemed to be doing well, too. It was just inconvenient having to protect her separately. She was always so bloody difficult about it, but he'd have to talk her round. This particular bit of nastiness seemed quite focused on her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared at his daily diary. Most of his day was spent in useless meetings. The business ran itself. He didn't need to sit in this office twiddling his thumbs, but he didn't have any idea of what to do with his time. Since the divorce every woman of his acquaintance had decided to make an appointment. He'd spent hours being bored while they tried to impress him.

Medea Zabini was scheduled for that afternoon.

He grimaced. She was still beautiful, but he wasn't insane. A relationship with that woman was sure to end in death. Whether Blaise cut him to bits or she poisoned him, his life wouldn't be worth a knut. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want another empty, loveless marriage.

One of those was plenty. He'd done his duty. He had an heir. Scorpius was the joy of his life, but Astoria had not been inclined to offer up her womb for a spare. Pregnancy had not suited her. She'd been bloated and whined through the entire thing. Of course, motherhood hadn't suited her much either, so the whining had continued through the remainder of their marriage.

When she'd asked for the divorce, he'd been relieved.

He wanted more. He wanted something special. His mind turned inevitably to that night almost three months ago. His one off with Granger had been beyond his teenage fantasies, but he'd been stupid. He should have owled her the next day with an invitation, but he'd been too afraid that she would say no to even try.

He'd never really learned how to handle dating. It was rather difficult to attempt it now. He wasn't as reviled as he had been after the war, but he wasn't young anymore either. His hair was thinner, and he needed his glasses more than he liked to admit. He was still fit, but he didn't have the brash confidence of a young man any longer. The night with Granger, with Hermione, had been the best of his adult life, but the awkward morning after had left him floundering. He'd let his insecurities guide him into more regret. He sighed and looked back at his schedule.

There was nothing that required any great effort. He was so damn tired of this.

He pushed back in his chair when a silvery otter swam into the room. Rising to his feet, he glanced around. The patronus was here for a purpose, but he'd never actually received a message in this fashion. Most of his acquaintance couldn't produce one.

It swam around the room as if it were in a pool before it moved to him with sudden speed. He took a step back and felt like a fool as it swirled around him. The sensation of her magic played over his skin like exploding bubbles. Hermione Granger had sent him a patronus. He felt oddly giddy as it brushed against him. The thing spun around and floated in front of him for a moment.

"I know it's asking a lot, but could you meet me for lunch today? The Leaky? My schedule is flexible, so let me know whatever time works best for you."

Draco smiled as the otter swam around him one more time and dissipated. His day was looking up. He wasn't going to miss this chance.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I was working this one over for Waste A Moment when inspiration hit. I know I have too many of these things active, but getting my muse to behave has never been my strong suit. This one suddenly has more of a plot than a couple of awkward scenes so I decided it deserved to have a chance._

 _Let me know if you agree._

 _Thanks,_

 _Anna_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco didn't much care for the Leaky. It wasn't a place he felt comfortable, but he wasn't going to quibble. He stepped into the pub and glanced about. Granger was sitting in a booth and chatting with the Hufflepuff proprietor. He couldn't remember her name, but he thought she might have married Longbottom. They looked comfortable with each other. He needed to be friendly.

He took a deep breath, put on his most polite smile, and headed towards the booth.

"Granger." He blinked. "Hermione."

"Present." Hermione grinned up at him. "It's odd to be on a first name basis after all this time. Do you know Hannah Longbottom?"

"Not well." Draco bowed slightly to the blonde woman.

"Why doesn't Neville do that?" Hannah smirked. "He comes home and heads out with the children to the greenhouses. I can't remember the last time he used his manners on me."

"That's a shame." Hermione smiled. "He was always the most courteous boy in Gryffindor. You should make him take you out someplace where he can use those skills."

"I should at that." Hannah smiled. "I'll have the food out in a second."

Draco nodded and sat across from Hermione. He wasn't quite sure if he'd handled that correctly, but he took it as a good sign that his luncheon companion was smiling.

"I ordered for us." Hermione blushed slightly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least." He smiled at her. "I was pleased to get your patronus."

"I've become a bit impulsive in that last two years." She blushed. "I suppose most people just owl you."

"I like your impulsive behavior." Draco smiled. "It gave me a reason to cancel my afternoon meetings."

"I didn't mean to completely wreck your day." Hermione started fussing with her napkin. "This is awkward."

"It doesn't have to be." Draco licked his lips. Gryffindors were bold and brash and said what they wanted right out. It seemed dangerous, but he needed to be brave this time around. "We put the cart before the thestral, but that doesn't mean we can't fix it. I'd like a chance to get to know you as a person. I'd like us to be friends at the very least."

"I'm pregnant." Hermione blinked and then blinked again as if she had shocked herself.

The words wrapped around him oddly. If any other witch had blurted those words out at him, he'd have scoffed, but Hermione wasn't trying to trap him. Pregnancy wasn't a weapon to her.

"I assume it's mine." Draco took a deep breath.

"It is." Hermione nodded. "I feel like a bloody teenager. Adults aren't supposed to make mistakes like this."

"I've never known adulthood to spare anyone from occasional bouts of idiocy." Draco smiled. "I made several mistakes of my own when we conceived that baby. I didn't owl you immediately and beg you to see me again. I regretted that."

"But you don't regret this?" Hermione's brows knitted together.

"To be honest, it doesn't seem quite real." Draco took a deep breath and spotted Hannah bringing their food. "I never imagined having another child. Does your friend know?"

"No. You're the first one I've told." Hermione's lips quirked up the tiniest bit. "I was far less afraid of telling you than I am of telling my children."

Telling Scorpius wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't begin to imagine his parent's reaction.

The food drifted down between them along with glasses of water. It was a simple soup, but it smelled quite tasty. Hannah waved at them and wandered away.

"She's very circumspect." Draco tilted his head toward Hannah.

"No. This booth is charmed to provide privacy. If she touches the surface of the table, she can hear us. There are wards preventing eavesdropping, animagus infiltration, and muggle recording devices." Hermione stroked the table top. "It's one of three prototypes."

"You designed it." Draco wasn't surprised by the dip of her head. "Is that why you chose this establishment?"

"I like the food as well." She shrugged one shoulder.

"We are having a baby, and I don't know where you work or what you like to eat." Draco blinked. "I want to know you. I want us to spend time together."

"You want to be part of the baby's life." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do, but I want to know you for you. I didn't know about the baby when I came here." Draco met her gaze steadily. "I can't help but think that fate has given us a chance here."

"Fate?" Hermione smirked. "This was inevitable, then?"

* * *

Harry slipped through Hermione's wards and stepped into the small house. He knew it was all she could afford. The divorce had brought out the worst in Ron and Hermione had paid her way to freedom.

It had been a misery watching their marriage implode. He'd avoided them both a great deal of the time. When Molly and Ginny tried to get him involved he'd flatly refused.

Hermione had never lived up to Ron's ideal standards. Harry doubted she'd ever tried. She loved unconditionally and always seemed to think that others did as well. Ron could barely stand her working as an assistant at the Ministry, and he'd gone a bit crazy when she quit to pursue her own interests.

He'd had their vault key locked and used the biased laws that had yet to be replaced to keep Hermione from using any funds without his permission.

Hermione had tried to reason with him, but he had planted his flag. He'd refused her access to their vault and given it to his mother. When Molly had asked him to help her deliver groceries to their home, Harry had been shocked by the empty bookcases. Ron had put all her books in a trunk and taken them to the vault. There had been six months of watching Hermione fade into the background of her life.

The request for a formal separation had been her last recourse.

Harry knew that, but seeing the tiny house with its transfigured furniture was a harsh reminder that freedom came at a cost. He walked through the place while he waited for her.

Rose and Hugo's rooms were untouched. She'd put so much effort into them. Their were posters of their favorite quidditch teams and brooms and equipment on specialized racks that he knew had set her back a great deal. She'd decorated with each child in mind and scattered a few of their childhood toys about the bookcases to make it all the more appealing. Suddenly, the transfigured living room furniture seemed more tragic. She loved her children so dearly, yet they rarely spent any time with their mother. He knew they blamed her for the loss of their happy family. Ron and Molly encouraged that view with their frequent complaints.

The third room was warded against him as well. The walls were reinforced with extra wards. She'd turned her bedroom into a workroom.

She was sleeping on a transfigured blanket in the living room of her house. Her mostly empty bookcases held pictures of happier times. Ron still hadn't returned her books.

Merlin, he should have come round more often. Always meeting her at the Leaky had allowed him to ignore how difficult her life had become.

He sat down on the chair and sighed. It held up. She'd put her effort into supporting the structure rather than the looks. He should have realized.

* * *

Hermione caught Draco watching her as she ate. He grinned sheepishly and took a drink of his water. He hadn't complained about the simple food and that made her nervous. There was so much between them that was negative. The realization of how connected their lives were going to become hit her hard.

"How long have you known? You're roughly eleven nearly twelve weeks along. Have you been debating telling me?" Draco studied her carefully. "Given our history and everything."

"I figured it out this morning." Hermione felt her cheeks flush. "I woke up and belched up butterflies. I realized I had all the symptoms. I took so many test and practically wore out my wand. I knew I had to tell you. I never considered not telling you."

"I'd like to go to the healer with you soon." Draco licked his lips. "My mother had many miscarriages as did my ex wife. I need to know you're both okay. I'll understand if you have friends attend you afterwards, but I need to know."

"Would you like to be with me through the whole pregnancy?" Hermione blushed again. "I know wizards view this as a witch's ordeal, but muggles have moved toward involving the father. I'd be fine with you being there."

Draco nodded slowly at her. It was adorable how his ears turned pink even though his face revealed nothing. Hermione took another bite of her soup and smiled. Getting to know Draco Malfoy was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco paced the length of his office as he considered the options before him. He didn't want to hide anything from his parents. They would be far more upset if he kept things from them. It was also disrespectful to Granger. She was carrying his child.

He took a deep breath and apparated to the Manor. The marble floor was shining, the wood gleamed, and the scent of lemons and beeswax assaulted him. His mother had become a bit obsessed with cleanliness since the war. It worried him from time to time, but the elves loved it.

"Fife greets the young master." The small being bowed to him.

"It's good to see you, Fife." Draco smiled as the elderly elf straightened up. "Are my parents at home?"

"They be in the conservatory." Fife smiled up at him. "Mistress Narcissa wants to be expanding it again."

"Ah." Draco nodded. "Mother does love her projects."

"Mistress likes to be keeping busy." Fife smiled and nodded. "She is a good witch."

Draco nodded and smiled at Fife before heading toward the conservatory.

He found his parents sitting together under a palm tree. Lucius sipped his tea as Narcissa drew a plan for what appeared to be an enclosed orchard on the pad on her easel. They both seemed content. He slowed his pace.

There had been far too many moments like this one in his life. He took a deep breath. The world had already changed for him. He'd known how hideous and wrong his parents' beliefs were long before he'd let himself be branded to protect them, but they seemed to remain somehow blind to reality.

He cleared his throat and smiled gently at them. Their smiles were pleased and their curiosity palpable. He stepped closer and prepared to strip away their illusions.

* * *

Harry looked up as Hermione stepped into her home from the floo. She looked slightly flushed, and the smile on her face wasn't for him. He stood up and smiled widely as she stumbled when she caught sight of him.

"Sorry I let myself in." Harry took a deep breath.

"The wards include you because you're always welcome." She kissed his cheek and hugged him briefly. "But you're not here for a casual visit, are you?"

"No." He shifted on his feet. "Someone found your parents old place and painted it with feline blood. It's not pretty, and I think the threat is credible. I am moving Gin and the kids to The Burrow. I want you to go there, too."

"That's not going to work, Harry." Hermione shook her head. "Molly and Ron won't tolerate me. Even Ginny barely speaks to me. I can't move in there and make them uncomfortable in their own home."

"I know the wards here are strong, but living alone puts you at risk." Harry frowned. "Maybe you could stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks. Minerva would love to see you. Think of all the research you could do."

"I can't hide away, Harry." Hermione sighed. "I have the best wards I can construct. Have Bill try to rip them down if you don't believe me, but I am not leaving my home now."

Harry watched as his best friend began to pace. It wasn't uncommon for her, but the hand resting on her abdomen was. She usually swung her arms about.

"You're pregnant!" Harry blinked. "Does Ron know?"

"He isn't the father, so no." Hermione glared at him and her hair sparked with flares of gold and green.

"How did this happen?" Harry plopped down on her transfigured couch and stared at her.

"In the usual way." Hermione smirked. "Do we need to have the talk again?"

He felt his cheeks bloom red and glanced down at her floor. He still remembered their original talk. He didn't care to revisit the experience however helpful it may have been.

"I didn't know that you'd started dating." He leaned forward on his legs and twisted his hands together between his knees.

"It wasn't dating until today, really." Hermione blushed. "We are going to try."

"Going to try?" Harry stood up and started to pace in a line perpendicular to hers. "You're pregnant. Trying is ridiculous. You deserve better."

"Harry, I'm a grown woman. I don't need to rush into anything." She planted her hands on her hips. "I am happy with trying. I am not rushing into anything."

"You can't do this alone. I'll go to the appointments with you or Gin will." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"The father has already agreed to go with me." Hermione grabbed him as he passed by her. "I can handle this."

"Ron hasn't returned your books, Hermione. I'm pretty sure your sleeping on a transfigured blanket. I wasn't paying attention, and I am sorry for that. I've been a lousy friend." He pulled her in for a hug. "I will do better. I promise."

"It's not going to be easy, Harry. Ron is a member of your family, and he is going to react badly when he finds out I'm pregnant." Hermione rubbed her cheek against his chest. "You aren't going to be happy either."

"If you're happy, I am." Harry patted her back gently. "I know, and I'm not upset."

"Draco Malfoy is the father." She pushed back from him and stared up into his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry blinked.

"Draco, yes." Hermione looked up at him, and he could see her waiting for the explosion.

"You're trying with the ferret." Harry nodded. "He's smart enough for you. If he treats you right, I'll have no issues with him. I'm not going to stand aside and watch you get hurt again."

Harry smiled as she hurled herself into his arms. He'd gotten it right, finally.

* * *

Narcissa enjoyed a sip of tea and watched her husband stew. There really wasn't another word for it. He wasn't brooding or ruminating.

"No one has died." Narcissa patted his hand. "We are going to have another grandchild."

"He looked so worried." Lucius frowned. "He thought I would reject him and the new child. He doesn't believe I've changed."

"He hasn't had much opportunity to observe it." Narcissa stroked her fingers over her husband's skin. "He married a pureblood. He produced a pureblood heir. He always avoids upsetting us."

"He's a better man than I ever dreamed of being." Lucius nodded. "This babe will be very smart."

"I imagine so." Narcissa nodded.

"They should marry." Lucius flipped his hair over his shoulder. "It would be a good to provide our grandchild with a stable environment."

"They might not suit." She took another sip of her drink.

"He's been half in love with her since his third year at Hogwarts." Lucius rolled his eyes. "She has always sparked something in him."

"I suppose she has." Narcissa hid her smile by taking another sip of her tea.

"So, how do we help him?" Lucius looked at her with that familiar sparkle in his eye. He was a man on a mission. "I know you already have a plan in place."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I had to include some scheming Slytherins. I assure you the plot will thicken soon. I hope you enjoy this update. I enjoyed writing it._

 _-Anna_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched as Gin cut the carrots with a knife. The crack of the blade on the wooden cutting board sounded like a metronome gone mad. Their airy kitchen seemed dark and dreary again. Memories of Sirius perched on the counter drowning in a bottle flitted through his mind. It was awkward and disturbing. Gin just kept at it.

"You want me to pretend this is okay?" A piece of carrot went flying as she snapped the knife down. "Maybe Ron wasn't perfect, but taking up with a Malfoy..."

"If he treats her with kindness and affection, I don't give a bloody damn what his last name is." Harry glared at the carrot piece on the floor. "Ron broke something in her. The bloody war did less damage than he did."

"You think Malfoy is good for her? Have your brains finally begged off then?" Gin shook her head and set her curtain of red hair to waving. "He tormented her for years. He watched his aunt torture her. Those aren't things you just put behind you."

"I'm going to give him a chance. Hermione thinks he's worth it." Harry took a deep breath and looked up at his wife. "When has she ever been wrong?"

"Apparently, when she married my brother." Gin snarled and turned to face him. "He thinks she'll come to her senses. It's going to rip him up to find out she's with Malfoy."

"He hasn't returned her property, Gin. He locked her out of their vaults. What would you do to me if I had done the same to you?" Harry shifted on the wooden chair and fought the urge to stand. "I know he's family, but so is she."

"Not anymore." Gin slapped the knife down on the counter. "She dragged us through the courts for her bloody freedom. She wanted out. Let her stay there."

"She's my sister, Gin. You might think of that." Harry stood and stalked toward the door. "She has never failed me, and I'm going to be the brother she deserves."

"She's not blood. Pretend all you want, but Ron is my brother. My real brother. How can you ask me to ignore his pain?" Gin stepped toward him. "She left him."

"She was dying inside, Gin." Harry sighed. "I don't know if she even knows about the other women."

"Other women?" His wife paled making the freckles on her skin seem darker.

"Muggles. He obliviated them. He isn't good at it." Harry shook his head. "They had to be brought in to Mungo's for treatment. It's how I discovered it. The healers contacted me."

"He was cheating?" Gin took a deep breath. The air around her crackled with magical energy, so he grabbed her and wisked them off to his study. She shoved him away from her. "That's not Ron."

"We all deal with our issues differently, Gin." Harry sat down on the dark brown leather of the chesterfield couch. "Ron always pretended he was fine, but none of us were. Hermione had to drag me to the doctor, but I'm glad she did."

"I went, too." Ginny plopped down next to him and the couch bounced beneath him. "She talked me into it using George as an excuse. She told me he wouldn't feel bad if we were all going, but it helped me so much. I was so angry about the diary and the war and Fred."

"I know." Harry grabbed her hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. "Hermione talked Kingsley into requiring the death eaters that managed to earn parole to go. They went to a different doctor than we did, but they all went."

"So, the Malfoys all went?" His wife chewed on her lower lip. "But my stupid brother didn't."

"He isn't stupid, just hurting." Harry slumped back against the arm of the couch. "He seems happier now, but he shouldn't keep her things. It's wrong."

"He really does think she'll come back." Gin sighed. "He and Mum both. They think she's going to come to her senses."

"I'm going to have a talk with him." Harry pushed forward and stood up. "Hermione is going to tell the kids soon. He shouldn't hear it from them, and I don't trust his temper if she tells him."

"I'll tell Mum." Ginny held her hand out to him. "I might be able to keep her to one howler."

"We'll go tomorrow." Harry pulled his wife into his arms. He hoped Ron wouldn't make this into a nightmare, but he didn't much like the chances of it.

* * *

Draco looked around the small cottage and frowned. His own divorce had been bitter, but he'd made sure Astoria would never want for anything. His son's mother deserved that at the very least. Weasley had stripped Hermione of almost all their accumulated wealth.

He frowned. The laws allowed this. The inherent pureblood bias had not been eliminated. Hermione had chosen to leave a pureblood husband. It was unimaginable in wizarding society. There was a price to be paid for any perceived defiance. He didn't agree with it, but he knew the old guard would punish anyone eschewing their values. It was their way. The only way in their opinions.

"Where are your books?" Draco ran a finger along the plane of an empty shelf.

"Ron has them in the vault. My mother's jewelry, too." He saw the slight drop to her shoulders. "They are considered valuable goods that should be inherited by my children."

He nodded. He had required Astoria to return the Malfoy family jewels, but she kept the Greengrass pieces. The law held that Hermione's family goods were vulnerable without a pureblood family to protect them. Weasley used his status against her at every turn.

"Do you have pictures of your parents?" Draco smiled for a moment until he saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

"My photo albums are with my books." She shook her head and turned away. He could see her fighting not to break. "My father said there were things in life that had a price. I didn't realize how often I would have to pay for my freedom."

Draco gathered her into his arms and whispered soothing bits of nonsense into her ear. His desire to avenge her would have to wait.

She settled against him and cried herself to sleep. He examined the empty bookcases from his place beneath her sprawled form and considered his options. She needed a pureblood family to support her, but it couldn't be his. It would look self serving when he eventually convinced her to marry him. Potter was tied to the Weasleys, and he wasn't raised in their world. He probably didn't realize he could have helped her.

There was Longbottom, but the family issues would be immense. Nott would do it for him, but it would be awkward as they shared nothing. Zabini actually admired her and his mother was a fierce defender of her family. It could work. He wanted someone that loved her as family. She deserved that.

A sudden image of Luna Lovegood danced through his mind. She and Hermione were friends. They had both forgiven him his past. Lovegood was smart and she knew the social rules and the laws despite her disregard of them. She wouldn't make it easy for him, and she truly needed family to ground her.

He stroked a hand down Hermione's back. Even if he failed to talk her round to trying marriage again, Luna would help her. He took a deep breath and let his worry go. He had faith in the woman in his arms. When all others failed, Hermione found a way. She would find her way to happiness. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stared at the Malfoy matriarch and considered the changes in their world. Most of the older pureblood families said the right things, served on the right charities, and quietly continued acting as they always had. Fundamental changes had simply not happened.

Luna turned her eyes away from Narcissa Malfoy and watched a heliophyte twirl in the wash of light from the window.

The Malfoys were not allowed the luxury of pretense. It left them alienated from both sides. They had been forced to examine facts others ignored.

"She doesn't like asking for help." Luna sighed. "I assumed Harry would protect her, but that isn't their dynamic. I will offer her a place in my House as a full sister. If she accepts, I will set things right."

"She carries Draco's child." Narcissa took a deep breath and ran the tips of her fingers along the edge of the saucer.

"Lovegoods live up to the name." Luna grinned. "If she wants him in her life, I will not stand in her way. If he hurts her, they won't find the body. Your family has one last chance to prove itself true to mine."

Luna watched her words take root in the older witch's mind. Most people thought she was sweet and somewhat dotty. She preferred that. Beautiful, seemingly innocent things were often vicious. It was nature's way. She was convinced Narcissa would understand her position.

* * *

Hermione stared at Minerva McGonagall. The elderly witch wouldn't meet her eyes. Hermione clutched the arms of the chair she sat in.

"I have the right to see my children." Hermione repeated the words. "We share custody."

"The law says the pureblood parent must approve of visits on school grounds." The headmistress sighed. "Ronald Weasley has not approved this visit."

"I'm not asking to take them from the grounds, but I have news I wanted to share." Hermione dragged a deep breath in through her lips. "Could you supervise?"

It killed her to ask, but there was nothing else she could do. She needed to talk to her children. She watched as Minerva shook her head.

"You will need to talk to Mr. Weasley." The headmistress shook her head. Her sadness hung in the air. "My hands are tied."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you no imagination, Witch?" The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black growled. "It's a wonder you accomplish anything here."

"Indeed." Severus Snape's image shook his head slowly. "Your hands are tied only by your own inflexibility. Are you a mistress of transfiguration or not?"

"The law prevents me..." Minerva began.

"The only thing preventing you is your hidebound acceptance of the rules." Severus's portrait snarled. "The war stole your fight. It's a pity really."

"She shouldn't break the law." Hermione sighed and looked up at her former professor. "She has to be a role model."

"Yes, a role model." Phineas Nigellus snorted from high up on the wall. "She needs to be strong and clever."

"She needs to be flexible." Snape sighed. "She cannot allow you to see the children on school grounds. She can not allow the children off school grounds to meet you. We do have a wall and a gate."

"That defies the spirit of the law." The headmistress glanced up between the portraits before looking at Hermione. "But it doesn't break it. I'll escort them to the gate. You can talk to them there."

Hermione nodded and offered her thanks to Minerva and her pair of painted supporters before rushing to the gate. It wasn't ideal, but she had to tell her children.

* * *

Hugo watched his mother walk away. Her shoulders didn't slump. Each stride was confident. He knew she wouldn't let it show, but Rose had hurt her.

He needed to fix this somehow. He didn't know how he felt about having a half Malfoy for a sibling, but he knew his mum.

"I love you, Mum." He called out.

She stopped and turned toward him. Being on either side of the gate was awful. He wanted to hug her.

"I love you, too." She came back to the gate. "I didn't do this to hurt you or your father."

"Rose is just blowing off steam, Mum." He shrugged. "She's quick on incendio. It's the Weasley temper."

"Yes." His mother smiled. "It almost always flares up at unfortunate times."

"Dad is gonna pop like firecracker." Hugo shook his head. "I knew he was wrong about this blowing over, but he didn't."

"I'm sorry this has been so hard on you. I never wanted to put you in the middle of this." She made an awkward gesture with her hand. "I tried. Maybe you could come visit during your next break."

"I'd like that." Hugo pushed his hand through the gate and used a push of magic to slip his hand through the wards. His mum grabbed it, and they both stood there just holding hands. It was probably strange, but he'd missed her so much.

"You need to get to class, Hugo. I don't want to let you go, but..." She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, school's important." Hugo grinned and let her hand go. "I have potions soon. Take care of yourself, Mum. I love you."

* * *

Harry stood beside Gin outside the wards of The Burrow. The sun was shining down on the building and it's garden, but he didn't admire the beauty of it. The coming confrontation was going to be uncomfortable at best.

"We can't stand here all day." Gin sighed and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I know that." He glanced at his wife. "I know what I need to do."

"That doesn't make it easier." Gin leaned against his side.

"If he'd hit her, I would have done something." Harry slid an arm around his wife. "He was hurting her, and I knew it. On some level, beyond the other women, I saw it. She wasn't offering her opinions anymore. She wasn't hugging me. She wasn't being Hermione. I should have done something."

"Fleur noticed." Gin scuffed the toes of her shoe in the dirt of the path. "I realized it last night. She kept asking me about Hermione, and I ignored it. I wanted the happily ever after fantasy more than the reality."

"So, we are going in there and dealing with the explosions." Harry gripped her hand and grinned at her. "Because happily ever after looks different now, but it's still a possibility."

Gin flung herself against him and wrapped him up in her love. He took a deep breath and closed his arms around her. They could face anything together.

* * *

Draco sat next to his son and stared out at the Black Lake. It was a peaceful afternoon. He glanced at his son sitting beside him and waited for any reaction to the news he'd just imparted.

"That's why Rose and Hugo were arguing this morning." Scorpius frowned. "This isn't going to be easy. I'm not mad or anything, but how did you forget to use the charm?"

"I don't know, Son." Draco felt the heat in his cheeks. "I know it goes against all the rules I've taught you, but I am only human."

"It's a pretty big mistake, Dad." Scorpius frowned. "It's gonna change everything."

"I think that's a good thing." Draco shrugged. "I'm happy."

"I'm glad, Dad." Scorpius bumped his shoulder against Draco's. "I'm not changing diapers though."

"I wasn't expecting you to be so level headed." Draco smirked and tossed a pebble at the surface of the lake.

"Grandmother owled me. She told me to keep an open mind about your news." Scorpius plucked a pebble from the grass beside him and tossed it up and caught it. "Wish she'd told me the news. Rose Weasley casts a wicked hex, and we've got Practical Defense this week. You couldn't have put off telling us until a theory week?"

"Takes after her mother, I guess." Draco chuckled. "Shield charms, Scorpius. They are a wizard's best friend."

* * *

Rose Weasley sat on her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes and charmed her hanky dry again. She wanted to write to her mum and beg forgiveness, but she just couldn't. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Mum was supposed to get over this nonsense and get back with Dad. Gran and Dad had been so sure. They'd promised her if she played her part it would all turn out right, but that was bollocksed up now.

Hugo had told her that they were wrong, but he'd stuck to the plan to keep her happy. He'd been missing Mom for so long. She sank her teeth into her lower lip and rocked back and forth on the bed.

"I missed you, too, Mum." The words escaped her with the next flood of tears. "I missed you, too."

* * *

Ron stared out into the orchard. There was debris everywhere. He'd taken out a few of the trees. It was sure to annoy his father, but he didn't care. His heart had been ripped out.

He could hear Harry shifting from foot to foot behind him. The bite of the breeze tossed his hair about, but none of it mattered. He wanted to hex the whole bloody world.

"Are you done?" There was an edge to Harry's voice. It was almost as if he was annoyed.

"She's..." He turned around and looked at Harry. "Malfoy? Really?"

"She's with Malfoy." Harry nodded wearily. Ron felt a bit guilty. They'd been out here for hours getting through the first flush of shock and anger. "The ferret?"

"She says they're trying." Harry shook his head oddly.

"Sprogged up is a bit more than trying." Ron snarled. "Didn't want anymore when we were together, did she?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "She didn't talk to me much. She didn't talk to anyone much."

"So, you're taking her side then?" Ron glared at Harry. "She's fucking the ferret. There isn't any room to understand that!"

"Well, I say there is." Harry slammed him back into the trunk of a tree with the flick of his hand. "She let you have nearly everything and you can't even treat her with respect. You've kept her books. You've left her impoverished. You've been poisoning the children against her. How is that okay?"

"She only had to come home." Ron struggled against the magic holding him prone. "It's not bloody complicated. She could have come back and it all would have been hers again."

"She is the closest thing I have to a sister in this world. She has saved both our lives on so many occasions that even she doesn't have an accurate count. You weren't faithful and you hurt her. She left to save herself. If I can see it, you bloody well should!" Harry closed the distance between him. "You are my best mate, my brother in law, and I love you. I thought staying out of this mess was right, but I was bloody wrong. I'm hoping you pull your head out of your arse and grow up."

Ron watched Harry stalk away from him until the magic released him and he slipped into the grass. He took a deep gulping breath and started to shake. He felt lost.

"Godric." He wiped at the tears on his face. "I just wanted her to come home."

* * *

Molly watched her beautiful daughter burn all the paper she had enchanted for howlers. Gin flicked her hair over her shoulder and grinned as the paper burned. The moans and whimpers escaping from the sheets filled the room. Molly clenched her fists into her apron to keep from covering her ears.

"Stay out of this, Mum." Ginny looked out toward the garden. "You aren't helping Ron. He needs to grow up. He needs help. Professional help. Meddling mums don't qualify."

Molly glared at Ginny and made a face to express her displeasure. Her daughter's silencio was keeping her from doing anything else. She stomped her foot and continued to glare.

"Hermione isn't the enemy." Ginny turned to face her. "She loves us all. She probably still loves Ron in a way, but he doesn't make it easy. Try to remember that she gave you two grandchildren, sat with you for days when you had trouble after the war, and is a lovely person."

Molly sat down in her kitchen and watched her precious daughter leave without so much as a backward glance. Her silencing spell was still in effect. She slumped against the table and let the tears fall.

* * *

Luna smiled at Hermione from her perch on the witch's front porch. She took in the glassy eyes and rumpled clothing and knew there had been some drama. It was inevitable. They'd grown up to be warriors. Peacetime was hell.

"I adore your home. It's quite lovely." Luna stood up and hugged Hermione tight. "Did you know that Ron could assume control of it if the children spend time here? The pureblood protection laws are ridiculous."

"How?" Hermione swallowed and blinked. "They're my children."

"Do you want to discuss why the laws developed or do you want to join my family and fight?" Luna smiled widely and led Hermione into her own home. "I'm not one of the 28, but I am a pureblood. Rolf has allowed me to maintain my house. It's why I didn't change my name when we married. I do love the couch. Transfiguring blankets is such a challenge. They want to be cuddly."

Hermione managed a nod.

"So, I want to claim you for House Lovegood. It will give you the status of a pureblood house backing you."

"But I'm not a pureblood." Hermione frowned.

"With the adoption, you will be. Your children will be. It's not done much these days, but most houses have a cuckoo in their nest." Luna smirked. "I want to adopt you and then we will go to the Wizengamot and demand they right the wrongs done to you. It will be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to keep those glasses on." Luna smiled up into her sister's face. "Our house always sees the truth. It isn't easy. If we had time to test your particular flare for it, I would charm a necklace for you. We will have to test you and the children later. We have some wrongs to right."

Hermione nodded. She didn't much care for the glasses, but there was nothing for it. Luna sparkled all the time. Lights danced around her in a bold flickering wash. It was beautiful and distracting.

"Am I seeing auras?" Hermione fussed with the plastic legs of the bright purple frames of her new eye wear. "All the lights around you?"

"Yes, but your sight might be altered in other ways as well." Luna sighed. "The first wash of it is always difficult. My father was convinced he'd gone mad for three months after he married Mum. Familial adoptions used to be fairly common. Your vision will narrow in and become a comfortable and common enough tool. The children will deal with the wide spectrum of it a bit longer. It won't settle in as quickly."

"You said the children. Hugo and Rose?" Hermione started to shake. "They didn't know this was happening."

"I sent Rolf to the school. They'll be in the infirmary until we get there." Luna patted her shoulder. "I planned this out. Trust me. They are my family now, just as you are."

"I know." Hermione nodded. She saw something flit by them out the side of her eye and turned toward it.

"You need to ignore the blibbering humdingers." Luna smirked. "Beyond being cheeky, they're entirely harmless."

"This is all happening so quickly. How can you be so sure this will work?" Hermione pushed her glasses up firmly to the bridge of her nose. "We have some rather unconventional supporters. You are a pureblood now. If they fail to support you, we can call them out."

"Dueling when I can't be sure what I'm seeing?" Hermione gulped.

"You won't have to engage in anything more stressful than laughing at their stupidity." Luna patted her satchel. "We have multiple volunteers to represent our house."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stroked his dragon hide vest. He rarely wore the piece because his chances of being challenged to a duel were so rare, but, on this day, he would stand champion if asked. Preparation was everything.

"You're prepared?" Narcissa stood at his dressing room door. "If it comes to a duel, don't play with the opponent. Those Weasleys are all fast and clever despite your contempt for them."

"I've been informed that the challenge will come from a more annoying direction." Lucius quirked his lips in amusement. "It would appear that our son's future is tied to a woman that likes to cause trouble."

"Scandalous." Narcissa raised her brows and a small giggle escaped her.

"It shall be a trial for us all." Lucius closed the distance between them and pulled his wife close to his chest. "Are you fussing over me, Dearest?"

"A bit." Narcissa tilted her head side to side minutely. "I thought we were done with fighting."

"This will be a simple thing. I am not so weak a wizard that you need to fret." Lucius cupped his wife's chin and kissed her soundly.

* * *

pHarry Potter settled himself into his hereditary seat and looked around the room. Luna had insisted that he be in attendance, so he was. He didn't care for the pomp and idiocy of the Wizengamot. It was easy to recuse himself from it most of the time. There were obvious conflicts with his duties as an Auror.

He took a deep breath and nodded to Neville as he sat beside him.

"Gran insisted I attend today. She says it's time I take on more responsibility." Neville shrugged. "Hannah told me that Luna needed to stack the deck a bit. Why can't Gran ever play it straight?"

"The woman has been dealing with this chamber's nonsense for years." Harry grimaced and looked around them. "Anyone would get a bit barmy."

"She'd hex you silly if you said that to her face." Neville chuckled as they watched the seats fill. "There are a lot of faces that don't put in many appearances here. What's going on?"

Harry shrugged and watched as the chamber filled. Every pureblood House was represented. That hadn't happened in years. Only a quorum was required to enact new laws or pass judgement. To see the chamber filled to capacity was shocking. The noise level was high enough that casual conversation ceased.

The dull roar of it all was almost soothing. He took a deep breath and glanced around the room. Everyone was settled and the gallery was full. The air seemed to crackle with all their combined power.

The doors swung open and Luna Lovegood strolled in with Hermione at her side. Harry took a deep breath. The sudden surge of joy in his chest left him smiling.

"I come before you to seek justice for my House." Luna smiled up at the assembled crowd. "My sister, Hermione Jean Granger Lovegood, has been denied her basic rights."

"You're claiming that Granger is your sister?" Demetrius Urquhart smirked and leaned forward in his seat. "She's rather well known to have had muggle parents."

"So did your great great grandmother before her blood adoption. I admit that stealing infants from muggles and leaving transfigured corpses has fallen out of practice, but it was a matter of public record at the time." Luna smirked and spun her wand at the end of her fingers. "I do my research. My House is small. The war left it decimated. Claiming a sister allows it a chance to grow strong again. As a matriarch I declare it. So mote it be."

The echo of her words was loud. Many of the great houses were failing. Houses needed magic. They needed members to feed them. The idea that a willing muggleborn might help them wasn't new, but it had fallen by the wayside. Luna looked around the room and knew that every muggleborn with any skill would be approached soon.

"You expect this august body to accept this?" An all too familiar voice rang out. "You stand before us and demand that we accept this as a fait accompli. This is not acceptable. Your actions are rebellious. The fact that there is no law on the books banning this abuse does not excuse you from adhering to a higher law."

"Higher laws?" Hermione chuckled. "Most would say the highest law is to protect children, yet you tortured us with blood quills. I still carry the scars. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, all carry marks from your handy work. Were you ever tried for your crimes against a higher law?"

"I was doing my job. You were seditious monsters." Dolores Umbridge stuck her chin up in the air. "It is quite obvious to me that you still are."

"We may be monsters, we may be exactly what we were taught to be." Luna smirked and stepped forward. "But, we are clever monsters, brave monsters, and unforgiving monsters. You have two options. Sit down or challenge my House."

"Will House Edgecomb be allowed to challenge your House as well?" Dolores smiled widely. "I do believe you violated that higher law you are so fond of at least once."

"You would be wrong. We were children, and we were not entirely responsible for that incident." Luna grabbed Hermione's hand. "You doomed Marietta Edgecomb to a lifetime of scars by not allowing her access to the infirmary. Hermione had created the cure for those pustules. She'd even told Madam Pomfrey when to use it. She has never put the blame where it deserved to be."

"Challenge us or sit." Hermione glared up at the woman.

"I challenge this abomination." The pink clad witch snarled and started down the stairs to the floor of the chamber.

"House Lovegood accepts this challenge." Luna danced about in a circle. "This is invigorating. Lucius Malfoy stands as our champion by right of blood. He is my father's first cousin."

Harry managed not to snicker when the reality of her new situation hit Madam Umbridge in the face. She blinked, paled, and looked up into the crowd. Lucius Malfoy rose from his seat with all the drama of which he was capable.

"Say what you will about the man, most of it will be true, but you must admit he does know how to make an entrance." Neville snickered. "Do you think he might be willing to give us some pointers. How to command a room and make an evil witch quake in three simple steps."

"I think Luna is the mastermind behind this bit of showmanship." Harry watched as the blonde witch smiled at Hermione. "Umbridge is just the beginning. Luna and Hermione working together should make every single one of us nervous. They'll be unstoppable."

"Brilliant to have Malfoy stand as champion. He's the one that everyone will remember. Most of these men will think he's using them. They'll line up to support his cause." Neville smirked. "It's a damn good thing they like us, Harry, a damn good thing."

* * *

Hugo looked up at the ceiling of the infirmary and giggled. He could see trails of magic floating through the air. There was a pulse to it. He licked his lips and blinked. It was still there.

Rolf Scamander smiled at his new nephew. The boy was taking to the Lovegood magic like a hippocampus to water. It was a joy just to sit with him.

"I wonder how much of this will stay with me once the magic settles." Hugo turned his head and blinked slowly. His pupils were blown wide, but he didn't care for the glasses. "Ley lines are beautiful. Magic is alive."

"I don't want this." His niece sounded so distressed. "I just want everything to be the same. I hate these glasses, I want my mother."

Madam Pomfrey emerged from the curtained space and shook her head. Rolf sighed. Rose was plagued by guilt and stubbornly suffering through this change alone.

"Just go in there." Hugo nodded toward the curtains. "She needs someone to tell her it's okay. You're family now. You have to deal with the moody one."

"The poor girl needs someone." Madam Pomfrey frowned back at the curtains. "She's feeling so lost."

"I'll see what I can do." Rolf nodded and patted Hugo on the hand. "Can't be worse than a charging graphorn."

Walking towards the curtained space filled him with dread. He'd much rather trim the claws on a chimaera than face a confused, teenaged witch. Animals, even the most dangerous of beasts, were so much easier to deal with than people. He pushed the curtained screen aside and stepped into the protected space. She was curled in a ball sobbing her heart out.

"Rose." He closed the distance between them in a single stride and pulled her limp form into a gentle embrace. He rocked her and patted her back. There was no point trying to make her talk until she'd cried herself out. He hummed a bit, but he couldn't recall what song the notes were from. He felt helpless and lost. Time had no meaning.

He took a deep breath and suddenly he knew what to say.

"I found my place in this world when I met your Aunt Luna. Before that I spent years doing the things I thought were right. I doubted everything and was always lonely." He leaned his cheek against the crown of his niece's head. "Then there was Luna. The doubts fell away and I knew what kind of wizard I wanted to be. I don't have a lot of those moments. Surety does not come easily to me, but I know I want to be the best uncle I can be for you. I promise that I'll always have time for you and a warm place for you in my heart, a place that's just yours."

Rose clutched him to her and burrowed into his chest. He relaxed and waited out the storm of teenaged emotions. Some things needed a bit of time.


End file.
